Les Dès du Destin
by Merfena
Summary: Un defi que j'avais rejoin il y a 1 ou 2 ans et je n'ai jamais posté. Evan Rosier / Votre personnage est en première année et n'a pas écouté les préfets, il se perd et ne trouve pas sa salle commune. Un Evan Rosier séduisant, des fiançailles avec un Lucius Malfoy qui gêne et de la manipulation. Je suis pas très doué en sommaire mais venez quand même lire si ça vous intrigue.


Evan Rosier / Votre personnage est en première année et n'a pas écouté les préfets, il se perd et ne trouve pas sa salle commune / K / entre 2 000 et 3 000 mots

( le défit n'est plus à jour je l'avais entam ou 2 ans sans jamais le finir, mais au temps posté mon travail. Je pense reprendre les fanfictions durant l'année vue que la fac ne devrait plus trop me poser de problème. J'espère que ca vous plaire en m'excusant d'avance des fautes d'orthographe.)

Disclaimer: Harry potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, il est la propriété intellectuel des J.K Rollings .Seul le scénario qui suit est miens.

lucius( 1954) evan(1956)

"maudit château" soupirais-je épuisé, cela devait faire plusieurs heurs que j'errai dans Poudlard incapable de trouver ma salle horrible début d'année, un sang de bourbe de Poufsouffle à même essayé de m'aider et de faire "ami-ami" avec moi.

**_quelque heurs auparavant_**

_"Evan ne me fait pas honte" _

_Lord Rosier toujours aussi froid et impassible donnait ses dernière instruction à son fils, sa mère la Lady se tenant près de lui adoucissant les mots de sont maris auprès de leurs fils de sont regards. Deux opposé se complétant. Le lord ayant hérité les trait des rosier des cheveux noir d'ancre et des yeux améthyste avec un corps dominant et imposant ainsi qu'un visage d'une beauté masculine presque gênante.A lors que sa mère, elle venu d'une noble famille allemand était d'une paru d'un couronne de cheveux blond aux reflet argenté et de yeux bleu aux teinte aussi différentes que ceux des océans. Ayant fait naître la rumeur qu'elle descendait de sirène et non de sorcier. Il ne fut donc pas surprenant que leurs descendance est un physique avantageux. Mais nul ne saurait au temps qu'eux et peut être sont futur époux à quel point si les choses ne dépendait qu'eux._

_" Et tâche de t'entendre avec le jeûne héritier Malfoy, ta conduite à son égard ne peut continuer. Ce contrat peut beaucoup nous apporter et tu apprendra à tenir ta place" Le toisa t'il._

_Le jeune garçon déjà un véritable éphèbe ce retenu les insultes qu'ils avait à la bouche concernant le blondinet et releva ses yeux du sol révélant les deux joyaux d'une couleur insondable semblant vaciller entre l'Améthyste, le saphir et l'aiguë marin. Un saisissant mélange de couleur. Pour les ancré dans ceux de son père._

_" il ne m'aime pas plus que je ne l'aime, ses yeux sont ancré sur la Black devrions nous sceller cette union le profit que tu vois père ne serait que moindre car ce fou semble sous l'emprise d'armortantia quand il s'agit d'elle. Cela pourrait même nous nuire au long terme. J'aimerais juste que vous réalisiez cela père." souffla le jeune sang pur_

_" et nous comprenons mon anges, mais te marier à lui t'assureras une protections que nul autre famille de ne pourra t'apporter. Nous craignons simplement pour ton futur ton allure est ton plus grand cadeaux comme ton plus grand dé te l'avons déjà expliquer serait-tu te prouver assez puissant nous l'annulerons si tu 'ny parvient pas il aura lieux tel est notre décision et elle ne changera pas " l'encerclant ses bras la belles blonde embrassa sont fils une dernière fois avant que celui-ci n'aille rejoindre le poudlar expresse seul. Tel était le tradition chez eux._

_" surtout n'oublie pas ton anneaux mon fils , il est ta seul protection" lui rappela sont père les yeux plus chaleureux._

_il ne prit pas la peine de répondre, le remettant en place subissant de nouveaux l'irritante magie germanique que sa mère avait mit dans l'anneaux puissante mais douloureuse. Ses cheveux le démangé alors qu'il quitté leurs noir profond pour devenir d'un simple brun et ses yeux le brûlait alors que seul l'améthyste était maintenant dans ses yeux. Les traits délicat de sa mère s'effacèrent pour laisser place à des trait à mi-chemin entre sont père et sa mère. Il restait beau mais pas au temps qu'il le fut quelque seconde auparavant. _

_Les parents habituer aux changement avait tout de même la boule au ventre à l'idée que leurs subterfuge soit découvert. Le Seigneur des ténèbres n'aimait pas qu'on garde des secrets de sa personne, surtout des secrets aussi beaux._

** TIME LAPSE**

_Le voyage aux seins du Poudlar express c'était bien passé il avait fait de soin lieux pour se tenir éloigner de Malfoy, des années avec lui l'attendait peut-être aucune nécessité de commencé plus tôt. _

_Le discours des préfets étant d'un ennuis total il n'eu prit même pas la peine de les écoutés avant de se fondre dans la masse. Et d'échapper aux discours mortellement ennuyant. Au temps profité du temps qu'il avait pour explorer un peu le châteaux. IL saurait retrouver sont chemin de ça il était certain._

**(Retour au present) **

Après un énième détoure plus que agacé et surtout, surtout épuisé. Je m'asseyais à même le sol près d'une alcôve. Si mon père me voyais à l'instant il s'étoufferait avec son Firewhisky. Quand soudain j'entendis des bruits de pas. Me relevant d'un bond je pris la position la plus 'naturel' possible.

Lucius Malfoy fut bientôt en vue, mon futur fillancé , son père Abraxas tout comme le mien sont mangemort et de ce faits les rencontres ne manquait pas. Malfoy était agé de 2 ans de plus que moi et d'aussi loin que je me souvienne ne nous somme jamais apprécié. Il c'est toujours pensé supérieur et passe son temps à pavaner comme si, le monde lui appartenait, ce qui entre parenthèse est assez comique quand on sait que c'est limite génétique chez les Malfoy. Une malédiction peut-être? Ou alors une imitation des paons qu'ils élèvent et mangent.

Et pour ne pas arranger sa maladie, parce que oui du narcissisme à CE point ça devient une maladie, il a été fait capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de serpentard et juste pour ça je regretterais presque d'être à serpentard.

Malheureusement pour moi, il ne manqua pas m'apercevoir. Et bientôt ça voix si douce à mes oreilles ne manqua pas de m'appeler.

" Eva rosier ou peut-être était ce Evan, j'avoue avoir du mal à me rappeler de ton nom ni même de ton genre d'ailleurs au vue ton corps frêle et si pitoyablement peu masculin" la touche de condescendance claire dans sa voix.

" Malfoy, c'est déjà un honneur que tu te souvienne ne saurait ce que de la consonances. Le bas être que je suis ne pouvais espérer mieux de ta noble personne quoi " ne pouvant empêcher un roulement de yeux et l'exaspération de se traduire. "maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser je vais vous laisser tout les deux, toi et ton ego" l'esquivant déjà pour partir de la ou il était venu, peut être que cela me ramènerait à une partie plus habité du château où je pourrais demander mon chemin bien que cela m'en coûte.

"Attends !"

… "eh bien j'attends Malfoy qui y a-t-il ?" lui demandais-je à demi tourné.

" nos parents sont entrain de négocier un contrat de mariage entre nous le savait-tu ?

Je voulais te prier de convaincre tes parents de ne pas pour suivre ce projet… Comme tu dois le savoir Narcissa et moi-même entretenons déjà une relation. Elle est parfaite pour moi, nous saurions le couple de sang pur par excellence alors qu' avec toi" me railla-t'il.

J'avoue avoir tenté d'en dissuadé mes parents dès que la nouvelle me fut annoncé. La vision d'un futur unis au siens me donnant des cauchemar la nuit et des hallucinations le jour…

Mais ça il n'avait pas le savoir.

"oh des nuage aux paradis Lucius " dit-je le plus méprisant possible. " je te trouve très fière pour quelqu'un me demandant une faveur, ça ne donne pas vraiment envie d'aider. Ah j'ai une idée pourquoi ne pas me redemander à genoux avec quelque larme, je conjurerais même l'oignon si tu le désir… Supplie moi. Et j'y réfléchirais "

"Tu veux rire j'espère ? Je suis certains que toi même n'en veux pas. Ne sois pas idiot !"

" oh oui ça c'est certain ta personne me répugne Malfoy mais je serais marié de force de toute façon je n'y perd rien, toi en revanche" m'amusais-je.

Et contre toute attente il le fit. Un Malfoy à genoux me suppliant. C'etait trop bon.

Fesant mine de réfléchir, je le toisais. Autant qu'il sue ce porc il l'avait bien mérité.

"mmmmh j'ai réfléchie et j'accepte à certaines conditions biensur" a ces mots je le vis ce tendre alors qu'il se relevait.

" et qu'elle sont-elles ? "me demanda t'il hésitant

" un service que tu ne pourra me refuser quand le temps viendra" le voyant déjà prêt à intervenir je repris aussitôt " mais aussi une complète coopération avec moi ainsi que quelque actes de servitude auprès de moi jusqu'à que notre temps commun à Poudlard soit terminé, ne t'inquiète pas rien de trop grand je suis juste après tout. AH! et je veux un serment"

Un sourire narquois aux coins de la lèvres il me répondit "oui bien sur, je te le promet"

Agacé je m'approche à quelque centimètres de lui et lui susurra dangereusement "ne me prend pas. Pour un idiot Lucius, je veux un serment sorcier sur ta magie" j'aurais en effet pu lui demander sa vie mais un Malfoy sans magie est un Malfoy mort. Il n'y avait jamais de Malfoy cracmol n'est-ce pas ricanais-je en moi même.

Et ça lui aussi le savais au vue du raidissement de son corps. "A moins bien sûr que tu préfère l'idée de partager ton lit avec moi plutôt que Black ...car je t'assure que chez les rosier il n'y a aucune amante ou amant ."

"très bien" se résigna t-il "mais je veux un serment de ta part que tu brisera ce contrat"

"ne sois pas idiot" rétorquais-je " néanmoins je te donnerais le serment que je ferais tout mon possible à ce que les parents abandonne l'idée et avant que tu ne t'offusque c'est tout ce que je peut t'offrir, je ne peut rien faire de plus. A moins bien sûr que tu préfère que je les encourage ? " le raillais-je

"tu est une enflure" déclare-t-il fou de rage en m'empoignant la gorge.

" et toi un idiot. La Black t'aurais-t-elle fait perdre tout tes neurones ? De toute façon tu n'a pas le choix" me dégageant je lui tendis ma main et sorti ma baguette.

L'air sombre il en fit de même. Avant que tout deux ne finalise leurs promesse par la magie.

Un filet d'or encerclant les deux fit preuve que leurs magie avait accepté le serment valide.

Finalement se perdre n'est pas si mal. J'ai un service et plusieurs année de servitude obtenu et sans aucune assurance pour sa part que le mariage n'aura pas lieu et temps qu'il n'y a pas de certitude pas de Narcissa.

Finalement ce mariage devrait avoir lieu si cette idiot est aussi facile à manipuler, ça m'arrangerai grandement et ce qui explique l'attachement de cette dernière pour lui, eux qui sont connus que pour ne s'aimer qu'entre Black.

Mais bon un serment m'engageait déjà à faire de mon mieux. Convaincre ses parents n'était pas nécessaire bien qu'a contre courant avec les traditions des sang-purs ses parents étant marier par amour ( bien que leurs mariage est apporté bien des avantages aux deux familles) ils ne souhaité pas lui imposé la chose. Seul sont physique qui ressemblait plus à une malédiction qu'a une bénédiction à ses yeux les avait poussé à faire ce choix.

Et seul la preuve qu'il était un sorcier exceptionnelle qui saurait tenir sa personne dans la vie leurs suffirait pour dissoudre cette farce de fiançailles.

Ils semblerait que les dès est était jeté et que les années devant lui ne serait pas aussi simple que prévu. Il avait un savoir et une puissance magique à construire.

se craquant la nuque. il interpella son pour l'instant fiancé.

" Rend toi utile dès maintenant Malfoy et ramène nous aux dortoirs "

_Y'a du chemin à parcourir_. pensa-t-il alors qu'il suivait l'autre garçon à travers les long couloirs de son école.


End file.
